This invention relates to disposing a center receptacle contact in a coaxial plug contact, and in particular to a tapered lead-in dielectric insert for positioning a mating center contact in a coaxial contact and for insulating the center contact from the surrounding conductive shell.
Dielectric inserts used to position a center receptacle contact in a coaxial plug contact have typically extended substantially through the entire length of the center receptacle contact, or if terminated short of the end of the coax plug contact provided no lead-in for the center contact of a mating coax contact.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,504 an open barrel coaxial cable terminal having cantilever spring arms, with the terminal freely received within a dielectric sleeve partially lining the recess to prevent grounding of the terminal against a sidewall of the recess.
It would be desirable to have a first dielectric insert to position a center coaxial contact and a second dielectric insert to provide a lead-in for the center contact of a mating coaxial contact with allowance for air to surround the center contact to maximize impedance of the coaxial contact.